Apologies
by xhannahx2k7
Summary: What if instead of shouting for Renfield at the end of season 4, The Count went to see Ingrid. Maybe a little spoilers. May be more than a one shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This came to me during the night plus after watching the last episode of season 4 again I had to write it down. This is my first Young Dracula written story. I apologise for not being a good writer and maybe this not making sense at times.**

**Also I don't own Young Dracula no matter how much I want to.**

**I hope you enjoy this and let me know what you think of it.**

* * *

Apologies

Ingrid Dracula was sitting in her coffin room, looking at the picture that she drew when she was younger and her Father, Count Dracula gave back to her earlier when someone knocked on her door.

"What!" She snapped,

"It's your Father… Can we talk?" The Count muttered.

"Fine… Come in" She replied a little surprised.

The Count walked in, his eyes swept around the room before they settled on Ingrid.

"Why are you here?" Ingrid asked.

"Well… I wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier," said The Count.

Ingrid looked a little worried; she had hoped that when he told her he loved her that was the truth. He looked at her when he saw her hesitation and said "Oh Ingrid, I'm not going to take back what I said, I do love you. I came here to talk and apologise"

"Apologise?" Ingrid asked surprised

"Yes"

The Count paced up and down her room wondering where to begin. Ingrid's eyes followed him.

"I'm sorry for how I've treated you while you were growing up, for the way I never helped you, supported you or for not giving you any attention. I realise now that after my ordeal from nearly dyeing and us nearly losing our Vladdy, that we all should support each other. I will try and be nice towards you and tell you that I love you more often in the future" The Count said finishing off his speech.

Ingrid looked at him speechless, tears welling up in her eyes, she replied saying "Thank you dad. That… that does mean a lot to me," she smiled a little at him.

"Come" The Count said holding his arms out gesturing for her to hug him. Ingrid walked hesitantly towards him. She walked into his arms and he said genuinely "I love you Ingrid"

Ingrid smiled into his shoulder replying "I love you too… daddy"

The Count pulled back and put his hands on her face, brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

"Now, I know this will take a lot of time for me to stop being… horrible to you, so you'll have to forgive me if I slip" The Count said teasingly.

"Off course dad, we can do this together, I'll try and do the same to be nicer too" Ingrid smiled, "Now that I know the truth, I think I can forgive you. Especially because you're so old and it's basically the way you were brought up" Ingrid finished laughing. The Count hesitantly replied smiling at her.

"Now," The Count said straightening up "Let's go find Vladimir and team up together to get him to drink some proper blood instead of that soy stuff he drinks." He ended jokingly.

Ingrid laughed and said "Like that will ever happen"

"Well, we can dream" The Count replied happily, both walking out her door.

* * *

**A/N I have a second chapter ready if you want it, but I can keep this as a one shot. Let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2, I know none of you have said you wanted it, but I just wanted to complete it. **

**Its shorter than chapter 1 and I still say i'm not a good writer, tried my best.**

**Hope it's okay and you like it :)**

**Also Young Dracula does not belong to me**

* * *

Chapter 2

When Vladimir Dracula's dad raced off out of the throne room straight after Ingrid, he dread to think what was going to happen. But when he hadn't heard any arguments for the past half an hour, he began to think someone might have been ashed. Until he heard his father's laughter come through the door with Ingrid.

He looked at them shocked that they were together laughing, "Erm… what's going on?" He asked surprised.

They smirked at him and his father replied "We have worked out our differences"

"Which means?" Vlad asked droning out the words.

"He apologised," Ingrid replied smiling.

"That's great! I think," replied Vlad, sounding both happy and confused.

"It is Vlad," She said happily, "I think after coming to terms with nearly losing both of you that I should be getting along better with you two" Ingrid finished smiling and came over to give Vlad a hug.

"Right my children," The Count started, "Now that this little family reunion is over," he joked, smirking at Vlad's and Ingrid's scowls "I think it's time we have some blood to celebrate. Renfield! Bring some blood… and soy blood for Vladimir" The Count finished while looking at Vlad's expectant face.

"Yes Master, right away Master," Renfield said shuffling off to get some blood.

"Right Ingrid, how about you tell me some more of your life I have missed and cared to ignore," The Count said, sitting down on his throne. Ingrid smiled and sat down to begin.

Vlad shook his head, sat down and wondered how all this suddenly came about and hoped that they would stay like this for the foreseeable future.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed**


End file.
